Many routing switch platform architectures allow modules to be installed and replaced in a modular fashion. Typically, the modules are connected manually and configured by a combination of software and/or hardware (jumpers, dip switches, etc.) for system operation. During initial installation, or during a subsequent maintenance procedure, cables may be connected or reconnected incorrectly. Using prior art methods and systems to correct such cabling errors tend to be cumbersome and, in some cases, the errors may not be detected until an attempt is made to bring an incorrectly cabled shelf into service and other in-service shelves are adversely affected.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for correcting cabling errors and for automatically numbering shelves which overcomes the limitations in the prior art.